Composite Superman (Pre-Crisis)
] Summary The Composite Superman 'was one of the most formidable opponents Superman and Batman ever faced. Originally Joe Meach, a former high diver now working as a janitor in the Superman museum, he was struck by lightning while cleaning a set of statuettes of the Legion of Superheroes. As the statuettes were actually duplicates of the Legion, this somehow caused him to absorb their powers for a brief period. Looking for revenge, he assumed the identity of a being stronger than either Superman or Batman and soundly defeated both, but eventually, the powers ran out and he returned to normal, having lost his memories. Since then, the Composite Superman or a being like him has resurfaced several times, usually through Meach or someone else duplicating the original incident. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 2-C Name: Composite Superman, Joe Meach, Xan, Amalgamax Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his thirties Classification: Empowered human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Flight, Time Travel, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Can absorb solar energy, Heat Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision (including Penetra-Vision that allows him to see through lead), Telekinesis, Can invent new Super Powers, Size Manipulation, Duplication (can split into three equally powerful bodies), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, able to consume anything, Invisibility, can inflate himself into a bouncing ball form, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Genius Intelligence, Magnetism Manipulation, Intangibility, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Possesses the combined strength of Supergirl, Mon-El, and Ultra Boy, all of whom are nearly on par with Superman, and has overpowered him easily at every encounter even while weakened, often stated to be three times stronger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Possesses the speed of Supergirl, Mon-El, and Ultra Boy) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Superman was completely unable to damage him) Stamina: Likely high, but see weaknesses. Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Possesses the intellect of Brainiac 5, a 12th-level intelligence, who is the equal of the original Brainiac, though he often does not make use of it) Weaknesses: The accident that created the Composite Superman was only temporary. In a matter of hours, he begins to weaken, and after a certain period, he loses his powers (along with any memory of his actions as the Composite Superman) entirely unless he can recharge them by striking the statuettes with lightning again. He is highly arrogant and idiosyncratic, and tends to toy with his opponents using his arsenal of powers rather than going for an easy victory. Notes: '''Composite Superman possesses the powers of the following Legionnaires: Supergirl, Mon-El, Colossal Boy, Shrinking Violet, Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, Sun Boy, Light Lass, Star Boy, Matter-Eater Lad, Invisible Kid, Bouncing Boy, Elastic Lad, Chameleon Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Cosmic Boy, Ultra Boy, Element Lad, and Phantom Girl. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Users